Easily
by PrettyLittleDitty
Summary: Sometimes in life, things come easily. Friendships. Relationships. Happiness. But sometimes, you have to work for your dreams.


**A/N: Just a little something I've been enjoying writing lately, it semi-follows the movie, but at the same time, not really. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you think :)**

Beca Mitchell looked confused as she walked into her dorm suite. All she could see around her was a mass of red and all she could hear was loud voices and even louder laughs.

"Oh sorry!" An older red-headed lady finally noticed the brunette standing in the doorway, looking absolutely perplexed. "Hey guys, Bug's roommate is here!"

More surprising than the noise they were making half a second ago was the way the other thirteen people in the room stopped immediately, spinning around to the doorway to check out the new girl.

"Hi, I'm Chloe, your roommate!" A girl not much taller than Beca moved forward, sweeping the brunette into a tight hug. "And this is my family."

"Um, hi there, I'm Beca" Beca nervously smiled, she had a much older brother and much younger twin sisters so this huge, close-knit family wasn't anything she was used to.

"I'm Lydia Beale," the older lady introduced herself, also stepping forward to hug Beca.

"Owen." An older red-headed man, obviously Chloe's Father.

"Ethan." A younger version of Chloe's Father.

"Hannah, and this is Lucy." A blonde who was holding hands with Ethan, a red-headed preschooler balanced on her hip, her stomach round with pregnancy.

"Emily." A red-headed girl, around the same age as Ethan, who had a little red-headed toddler in her arms. "This is Ava, my husband Ryan and our son, Max."

"Jacob."

"Lucas." There was a sudden jump in ages, Ethan, Emily and Jacob were all older than Chloe, but Lucas looked to only be nine or ten.

"I'm Sophie." A little girl with red curls threw herself into Beca's arms.

"And this is Olivia," Chloe pointed to the little girl who now cling to Chloe's leg, an exact replica of the older girl.

"Nice to meet you all," Beca was sure she couldn't remember any of their names, she was still so intrigued by this family and their friendliness, everyone had a permanent smile and they looked like they all really wanted to hug her.

"Where are your parents, Beca?" Lydia asked and Beca felt her cheeks turn slightly red.

"Um, my Dad is in Europe with his wife and my older brother, and my Mom has gone on vacation with her husband and my younger sisters," Beca explained. "They both live nearby though."

The room was filled with an understanding round of "ahhh's" before Chloe's Dad spoke to everyone.

"Well crew, we better let our Little Bug get settled in," he had tears in his eyes as he stepped forward to embrace his daughter tightly, letting go only so that every other member of the family could do the same.

Beca stood by awkwardly, her backpack still slung over one shoulder, her suitcases waiting patiently besides her. At last Chloe had been hugged by all of her family members and only little Olivia still clung to her sister.

"Aren't you coming with us, Bug?" She tearfully asked and Chloe fought back her own tears.

"I'm staying here, remember, Livi?" Chloe squeezed her youngest sister tightly.

Finally Olivia was able to be persuaded to let her older sister go and the Beale family left the dorm suite, which suddenly felt a lot bigger.

"Sorry about them," Chloe apologised. "We're kind of big and loud."

Beca had to laugh at the understatement, but she was already feeling more at ease knowing she had a seemingly-cool roommate.

It had been Beca's Mom who suggested Beca apply for a three bedroom suite, reminding her that college was about meeting new people and having fun, and now Beca was glad she had, though she was interested to see who the other girl she would be living with was.

"Do you want to look around?" Chloe asked, and Beca nodded, looking properly at the other girl for the first time.

Though it had been Chloe's flaming hair that Beca noticed first off, Beca now noticed that Chloe had stunning blue eyes, and an infectious, warm smile. The girl was beautiful and she just radiated a gentle, kind and passionate nature.

While her family had been introducing themselves, Chloe had taken the time to have a good look at Beca, instantly noticing the girl's unusual shade of blue eyes and the way her dark, wavy hair framed her pale face beautifully. Chloe could tell that Beca carried herself with confidence, although she had been a little taken back by the sight of the Beale family.

As Beca looked around the suite, Chloe trailed behind her. They had already been assigned rooms by the college, with Chloe's room on the far left of the suite, Beca's room right next to it and their other roommate, Aubrey, had the room on the right of the suite. They also had two full bathrooms, a small kitchen and a good sized living room, much more than they could have asked for with a regular dorm room.

"This makes college instantly more enjoyable," Beca commented as they ended back up in the living room, taking a seat on the couch and feeling Chloe sit down right next to her, despite the couch being easily large enough for them to sit with space between them.

"I hope Aubrey is cool," Chloe mused. "But even if she turns out to be a psychopath, at least I have one really gorgeous roommate."

Beca felt her cheeks warm a little bit at the flirty comment, but she didn't let it phase her, two could play at this little game, especially because Beca already knew she was very attracted to her red-headed roommate.

"So if Aubrey isn't the psychopath, and I'm not the psychopath, I hope that doesn't make you the gorgeous psychopath," Beca teased.

"You'll just have to find out on that one," Chloe laughed, which made Beca's grin widen.

The two sat talking on the couch for a while before Chloe picked up Beca's hand, starting to gently play with the brunette's tiny fingers.

"You don't really have any personal space boundaries do you?" Beca queried, not used to someone being so touchy when they hadn't even known each other an hour.

"You have really soft looking hands," Chloe shrugged. "I just wanted to know if they felt as soft as they looked."

"Weirdo," Beca laughed. "And your verdict?"

"Your hands are ridiculously soft... and insanely tiny," Chloe splayed her fingers against Beca's, giggling when she saw how much longer her fingers were than Beca's. "You're so teeny and cute."

Beca scowled. "I'm not cute."

"Uh huh," Chloe argued, letting their fingers link together before she dropped their joined hands onto her lap. "Especially when you blush like that."

"I'm just not used to having someone so up in my space like you seem to think is acceptable."

"If you didn't like it, you would have pulled away by now."

Beca rolled her eyes, she could see trying to pretend and argue with the redhead was going to get her nowhere.

"You're infuriating."

"I thought you said I was gorgeous."

"Gorgeous and infuriating."

"Sounds like you want to kiss me."

"Sounds like you're dreaming."

"Maybe I am," Chloe winked as she stood up from the couch, leaving Beca feeling the absence of her warm personality as well as her body warmth instantly.

"Where are you going?" Beca asked, cursing at herself for sounding so needy.

"I'm going to start unpacking, if you help me, I'll help you."

Beca hauled herself off the couch, normally she wasn't the sort of person to strike up such a fast interest in a person, but then again, Chloe wasn't your normal sort of person.

As they unpacked Chloe's bags, they talked about their lives. Well mostly Chloe talked, and Beca answered a question here and there. Beca was amazed at how adoringly Chloe talked about her family, you could tell they were very close and an important part in each other's lives. Beca couldn't even remember the last time she had talked to her older brother, though she was crazy about her identical twin sisters Katherine and Elizabeth who were four, she wished she got to spend more time with them.

Just as the finished unpacking the last of Chloe's stuff, they heard their front door open and the sound of footsteps and voices filled the suite.

Chloe bounded out of the room, no doubt to engulf their new roommate with a hug, and Beca trailed out behind her, feeling a twinge of jealousy at the sight of the redhead hugging a tall blonde girl.

"Hey, I'm Beca," Beca introduced herself. "I'm your not-overly-affectionate-room-mate."

"Um, I'm Aubrey Posen," the blonde stammered as Chloe finally realised her. "This is my Mom, Brooke and my Dad, Gavin."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chloe," with a smile Chloe quickly drew Aubrey's Mom into a hug, followed by her Dad, both of whom looked surprised at the friendliness of their youngest child's room mate.

"She doesn't understand the idea of a personal bubble, something I learnt about three seconds after I got into our suite" Beca teased, making Chloe poke her tongue out and Aubrey burst into laughter.

It seemed the three girls were going to become friends very easily.


End file.
